The Song of Love
by A Daughter of Hestia
Summary: Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Good Girls

* * *

**Percy POV**

My name is Percy Jackson I go to Goode Highschool for the Musically gifted. I am in the band, The Gods, with my friends Jason, Nico, Frank,and Leo. Oir school ran a bit different from normal schools. In our school everyone was in a band and had their own practice room. They got to decorate it to because it was your dorm room as well. The teachers rotated between practice rooms. My band had chosen the classes in this order.

Ancient_ Greek_

_Math_

_English_

_Practice_

_Drama_

_Swimming_

The only place we had to go was to the pool for swimming.

"I heard there was a new band coming to Goode, " Jason said. "What are they called?" Nico asked. We were sitting in the practice room waiting for Mrs. Bones to come and teach us Ancient Greek. "Good Girls, I think," Jason told us, "There's rumors and questions flying around the whole school about them. Theymust be really good to be accepted into Goode."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Dionysus's Bar

Percy PO

"And now The Gods performing Counting Stars by One Republic!" Dionysus voice said through the speakers. My band and I walked on stage. I took a deep breath and they began to play and I began to sing.

Lately I been, I been losing sleep,

Dreaming about the things that we could be,

But baby I been, I been prayin' hard,

Said no more counting dollars,

We'll be counting stars,

Yeah we"ll be counting stars

I see this life,

Like a swinging vine

Swing my heart across the line,

In my face is flashing signs,

Seek it out and ye shall find

Old but I'm not that old

Young but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

Im just doin' what we're told

I feel something so right

By doin the wrong thing

And I feel something so wrong

By doin the right thing

I couldn't lie couldn't lie couldn't lie

Everything that kills me makes my feel alive

Lately I been I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

Lately I been I been praying hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be we'll be counting stars

I feel the love

And I feel it burn

Down this river every turn

Hope is our four letter word

Make that money

Watch it burn

Old but I'm not that old

Young but I'm not that bold

And i don't think the world is sold

Im just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong

By doing the right thing

I couldn't lie couldn't lie couldn't lie

Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately I been I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

Lately I been I been praying hard

Said no more counting money

We'll be we'll be counting stars

Oh Oh Oh

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sing in the river

The lessons I learned x4

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the thing that we could be

Lately I been I been praying hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be we'll be counting stars

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sing in the river

The lessons I learned

When I was done I was breathing hard. I had a lopsided grin plastered on my face. I took a small bow and walked off stage with by band mates.

"Nice job Percy," Nico said.

"Thanks," I told him. We walked out to the bar and sat at a booth in the back. Nico went to go get some food. While we were waiting for Nico to come back Rachel and her posse walked up to our booth. She was wearing the tiniest skirt I'd ever seen and and a spaghetti strap tank top that went way to low. "Good job Percy," she said, "I was wondering-" I interrupted her and said, "Not interested Rachel, Goodbye." She huffed and walked away. "I wonder what the next band is?" Jason wondered aloud. "There is only 2 minutes until the next band," I said looking at my watch, "You won't have to wait long to find out." Nico came back with the food after I finished talking. We ate for a couple minutes and then Dionysus's voice came back on the speakers, "And now the band Good Girls performing Let It Go by Idina Menzel," every one clapped and 6 girls walked on stage wearing all white. They sat in back with their instruments and the lights quickly dimmed around them so they were no longer visible. Another girl walked on stage. She was wearing a black cloak so you couldn't see her at all. And then she started to sing. Her voice wrapped it's self around my heart and wouldn't let go.

Snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

Kingdom of isolation

And it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside

Couldnt keep it in heaven know I've tried

Don't let them in don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal don't feel don't let them know

Well now they know

She threw of the cloak revealing a long white strapless dress. I was staring. Not like the other guys they were staring at her body. I stared at her long blonde hair that fell in princess curls and her stormy grey eyes. I couldn't believe someone could look so good without putting on make-up on. Wait! What am I thinking? Am I falling in- stop thinking like that. She's probably stuck up like the rest of them.

Let it go let it go

Cant hold it back anymore

Let it go let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

Its funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

The fears that once controlled me

Cant get to me at all

Its time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right no wrong no rules for me

Im free

Let it go let go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand and here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in froze fractalls all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

Im never going back

The past is in the past

Let it go let it go

When I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

She walked off stage as did the rest of the girls. Wow! That was awesome!

Nico turned to us and said, "Wow."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 School

Thalia's POV

"Good job Annabeth!" I said and I gave her a hug.

"Hide me," She said and coward behind my back.

"Why? What for?" I asked.

"Drunk men," she answered.

I sighed, "Let's go home."

Yeah, my name is Thalia Grace. I am in a band with my friends Calypso, Clarrise, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Bianca, and I. We all were sent to Goode High to study music. I doubt we will be going back to San Francisco any time soon.

By now we were at the school. I fumbled with the keys and opened the door and we walked to the practice room and went inside to sleep.

*Time Break*

Annabeth POV

I woke up and made my bed. I walked in in the bathroom and saw that it was beautiful but decided not to admire it right now. I hopped into the shower. Once I got out, I put on a gray t-shirt and so skinny jeans. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and walked out to look at the time. It was only 4:00 so I got in bed and started to read a book about Architecture.

It felt like only a few minutes bit she looked over at the clock and it read 6:00. She sighed and closed her book. Not bad for a person with ADHD. She started waking people up since school started at eight an there were 7 girls and one bathroom. Piper went into the bathroom, Thalia said she would just put on deodorant and started to brush her hair, Calypso said she had taken a shower last night and started to braid her hair, Clarrise did the same thing as Thalia and the other two, Hazel and Bianca, waited for the shower.

At 7:45 we were all ready for the school day. Our classes were in this order.

_Swimming_

_Ancient Greek_

_English_

_Math_

_Drama_

_History_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The night Out

Calypso's POV

The school day flew by really fast. My favorite subject was Ancient Greek. I know you already know the girls but not really what they look like so I'll tell you.

AnnabetAnnabeth has long blonde hair that ends in princess curls. She has stormy gray eyes that can be fierce but also very gentle.

Thalia

Thalia has electric blue eyes that are always fierce even when she's happy. She has short Raven colored hair.

Me

I have Almond colored hair that is always in a braid down my back. My eyes are a dark almond that are always smiling even if I'm not.

Bianca

Bianca has black hair and light brown eyes. She also has a few freckles on that face of hers.

Clarrise

Clarrise is the kind of girl you don't want to mess with. She has long brown hair and mad light brown eyes.

Piper

Piper has an Indian feel to her. She has long brown hair with a small braid hanging in front of her face all the time. She has tan skin and dark brown eyes.

Anyway, the girls and I decided to go out to eat. We decided to go to a resurant down the street called The King's Cafe. We all grabbed our stuff and headed out of the practice room and out the doors of the school.

As we walked down the street Clarrise asked, "Did you like The Gods last night?"

Annabeth answered right away, "Yes!"

"You must have liked them a lot," Clarisse said.

Annabeth frowned, "What makes you say that?"

"Usually you have to think a lot before answering these kinds of things," Clarrise said with a shrug. We were already there and Clarisse went in without waiting for Annabeth to say something and we followed her. We found a table big enough for all of us to fit and sat down. Almost instantly a server was at our table. She started giving us menus and introducing herself. I think I heard her say her name was Phoebe. We looked at our menus and all decided what we wanted and the server came back and started with me. "I'll have the fish taco bowl and an ice tea," I said and everyone ordered theirs.

We joked around at the table until our food came. As we ate a girl came in with frizzy red hair and way to much skin showing. She came over to us and said, "Talk about ugly," and she and her friends walked away laughing. "What was that about?" Bianca asked. Everyone shrugged.

When the bill came we all paid our share and walked back to school. Talk about a girls night out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Meeting Annabeth

Percy POV

Tonight we are having a party in the gym and any band is aloud to come.

"Come on guys we have to decorate," I yelled. The guys burst out the door with 7 baskets of decorations. We all ran down to the gym to get ready. We hung streamers and tied down balloons all over the place. We set up a big table that all the food and drinks would sit on. When we finally got done. It was 3:00. The party started at 4:00 so we headed back to our room to get ready.

I tried to comb my uncombable raven hair. I stared in the mirror. I had sea green eyes that swirled like the ocean and the perfect tan. I had fine abbs and muscles (acording to the girls). After I admired my self I looked at the clock and it read 3:45 so I walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs.

Annabeth's POV

We decided to go to the party so I threw on a gray shirt with an owl on it and over that I put on a black leather jacket. I put on my favorite owl earrings and some skinny jeans and threw on some black high tops. I went out of the bathroom and checked the time. It was 3:55 so we all went down to the gym for the party.

When we got down there the party was in full swing. Man, this was gonna be a crazy one!

Percy POV

I was talking to Nico and he told me to get him some punch. After arguing for a minute I turned around to get him some and bumped into someone. "Sorry, I-," I stopped my sentence because I was staring at the girl in front of me. It was the girl from the band last night. She looked at me confused, "Do I have something on my face?" she asked. "Uh..no sorry," I told her. Real smooth Percy, real smooth. "Aren't you the girl from the band The Good Girls that performed at the bar last night?" I aske her. "Yeah...your the boy from The Gods," she said her face lighting up. I held out my hand, "Percy Jackson," I said. As she took my hand a surge of electricity shot up my arm and sent a tingling sensation through my body. "Annabeth Chase," she said. "Nice to meet you Annie," I said she frowned letting go of my hand. "Please don't call me that," she said. "Sorry," I said. "It's fine," she said, "Lots of people make that mistake," she said and smiled sweetly. I gave her my favorite lopsided grin. "Do you want to introduce the guys to the girls?" I asked her. She smiled and said, "And the girls to the guys." "You go find them and meet me over in that corner," I said pointing. "K, see ya," she said and ran off.

Once I found everybody we went to the corner and there were like 7 girls waiting for us. I was surprised when Nico ran over and hugged a girl that looked a little older than him. She also looked a lot like him. "Hey, Nick," she said as she hugged him back. I was even more surprised that he didn't start yelling at her for calling him Nick. Nico pulled away from her and said to us, "Guys, this is my sister Bianca." "And this is my brother, Nico," Bianca told the girls.

After introductions were made we all hung out with each other until the principal, Mr. Bruner, told us over the loud speaker that the party was over but since it was Friday we could visit each others Dorms. "You guys want to come hang out at our place?" I asked. "Sure," Thalia said, "Are we sleeping there?" The question caught me by surprise. Nico came up to me and whispered in my ear, "Please let them stay Percy." "Sure," I said. We all started to walk to our practice room.

When we got there I asked, "So what do you want to do? We could watch a movie or something." "Can I pick it out?" Thalia asked with an evil grin. Annabeth looked at her and whispered something in her ear. She frowned and said, "Never mind." I wonder what that was about.

We ended up watching all of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies for the rest of the night.

We only ended up going to sleep at 1:00 in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Luke

Hazel's POV

I woke up the next morning just in time to see-WAIT WHAT?! Percy and Annabeth were walking out of the dorm together! WHAT THE HELL?

Percy's POV

After we ate at The King's Cafe. We headed over to Montauk Beach.

When we got there she took off her swimsuit revealing a light gray bikini. I stared at her. "What?" she asked. I blushed, "Nothing. Race ya to the water," I said as I pulled my shirt off and ran for the water.

I won, but only by a few seconds because she hit the water beside me. She got up and waded farther into the water and I did the same. Then I lunged. We went down with a big splash. We wrestled in the water until I dragged her back onto the beach while she squealed. I let her go and we both sat in comfortable silence. "Annabeth?" I asked, "Yeah, Seaweedbrain," she replied. "Well I-wait WHAT?" I shouted. "Well it's obvious that you like the water and your dumb," she said. "Fine, call me that Wise Girl," I retorted. She laughed, "I like that nickname. Anyway, what were you gonna ask me?" she asked. "Well, I was wondering about your past and family. But you don't have to say anything if it's too personal," I said. Her face darkened, "I trust you to keep this a secret," she said. "I swear," I said. She sighed, "My mother died when I was 12 and I thought my life was over. I didn't eat, sleep, or talk for months. One day my dad convinced me to go to school. He said that mom was there. I went to school hoping and praying but when she wasn't there I went into a deeper depression. When I got home I tried to commit suicide," there were tears streaming down her face so I pulled her into a hug. "My dad got there before I cut my throat. He told me that this was not the answer so I never tried it again. At age 13 I met a boy named Luke. He cared about me and I loved him but it was a brotherly love. One night he came to my door saying that he loved me but not in a sisterly way and I told him how our love was different. He got mad and said that if he couldn't have me nobody could. He's followed me around. He's watching us right now," she said and pointed to a dude walking down the beach. He had sandy blonde hair and a scar over his right eye. "Let's go home Annabeth," I said and hailed a cab.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

WHAT THE HELL

Frank POV

"How was your day with Annabeth?" I asked Percy when he came back into the practice room. He looked as though he hadn't slept for days. Leo must have noticed this too because he asked, "Are you okay buddy?" Percy broke down and started to cry but he tried not to let us see. "I have to go," he said and ran out of the room. "What the hell," Jason said. "Something is terribly wrong," I said. "What the hell," Jason said again. "I hope he's okay," Nico said. "What the hell," Jason said. "DUDE, IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!" Nico yelled at him. "Sorry but out in the hall. There was this dude and he had cornered Annabeth. He started beating on her and then Percy comes in and they get in a fist fight while Annabeth in cowering against the wall screaming you had to come back you bitch you had to come back. Then the guy suddenly runs off," he said. Nico paled. All I could say was, "What the hell."

**sorry guys short chapter but it was a good one! Was it not!?**


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth POV

"You had to come back you had to come back you bitch!" I screeched. Lukme glared at me and ran off. "Annabeth are you okay?" Percy asked me with tears in his eyes. "I'm fine," I said and ran down to my dorm. There was nobody there so I guessed they were shopping or something. I sat down on the couch and cried.

10 minutes later I felt strong arms wrap around me and I knew it was Percy. I leaned into his chest and I felt teardrops on my head. "Are you okay, Seaweedbrain?" I asked in a small voice. He sighed, "Look Annabeth, I know we just met but seeing you like this hurts. It hurts too much," he said. "You are the nicest boy I've ever met, Seaweedbrain," I said looking up at him. He gave me a lopsided grin, "I know, Wise Girl." I closed my eyes and leaned into him. As soon as he saw this he tried to get up to bring me to bed but I grabbed his hair. "I like this position, Seaweedbrain," I said and fell asleep.

Percy POV

I stroked Annabeth's hair while she lay there sleeping on my lap. She looked happy and peaceful. I wished she could stay like this forever.

Piper POV

I looked in the small peep hole in the door to our dorm room to see if Annabeth was home. She was but Percy was with her, silently stroking her hair as she slept on his lap. "Guys I have a great idea," I told everybody, "Let's go shopping." Before anybody could object I said, "Go. I'll catch up with you later." They went on their way while I walked the other direction towards the boys' room.

I knocked at least five times before they answered. "What do you-," Jason started as he opened the door but I cut him off, "You need to see Percy and Annabeth," I said. He nodded and closed the door. A couple minutes later all of the boys came out of the dorm.

All of the boys took turns looking through the peep hole while I waited patiently for them.

When they all were done I said, " Aren't thay cute together. I mean-," Jason cut me off, "Piper you need to know what happened before this." "What?" I asked. He told me all about this kid and the fight. When he finished I said, "I feel so bad." I had to tell the girls. "Bye, " I said and ran off.

"HE WHAT?!" Thalia screeched making everybody in the store stare. I had just finished telling the girls what had happened. For some reason Hazel was smiling. "She found someone," she said with tears in her eyes, "She actually found someone who cares!"

Annabeth POV

I woke up with Percy's arms around me. I loved him and I knew he loved me too. I actually found someone who cares!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A perfect date

Annabeth POV

Percy and I walked down the beach together. It had been one week since the Luke incedent and we had become really close. Suddenly Percy sat down on the sand so I sat next to him. We sat in comfortable silence as we watched the tide roll in and out. I noticed that Percy and I were sitting with our shoulders touching. "Annabeth?" he asked suddenly looking over at me. "Yeah, Seaweedbrain? I asked looking over at him. Our faces were only inches apart. "Will you go out with me?" he asked. I smiled and closed the gap between us. At first he didn't respond but then he started kissing me back. He pulled away, "I take that as a yes," he said and wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. Soon the second kiss turned in to a full make out session unaway he pulled away an picked me up bridal style. He walked down the beach and threw me in the ocean. "Oh, you'll pay for that, " I screeched and pulled him into the water with me.

Luke POV

I watched them kiss, anger boiling inside me. How could she? If she would have loved me back I wouldn't have to beat on her. As their kiss turned into a make out session I got even angrier. Jackson would have to go

**Sorry shortl chapter but I finally put it in Luke's POV! He is just so wrong! See ya! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Percy POV

I was in the hallway when I was pushed to the ground from behind. I was roughly turned over to see Luke hovering over me, "Ah Jackson this is going to hurt." He took out a knife and cut from my thigh to my ankle. Pain shot through my body as he did the same to my other leg and cut from my shoulder to my wrist on both arms. Then he ripped my shirt off and put a cut that split my chest in half. I screamed from the pain. Jason ran out of the room and gasped. Blood was on the floor all around my body. "WTF!" he yelled. All of the boys came running. "Get em'," Luke said and started to cut from my armpit to my waist. I couldn't take it any more and past out from the pain.

Jason POV

As the boys came at us I screamed, "PIPER, HELP PERCY AND GET ANNABETH!" Piper came out looking confused and when she saw Luke cutting up PercyAshe screamed. Luke was distracted by her scream and Nico smacked him in the back of his head with a guitar.

Piper POV

"ANNABETH!" I screamed, "PERCY'S GONNA DIE!" I ran to him. He had passed out from the pain. "Nico, I need some towels and something to clean his wounds. Nico ran off and brought back the stuff I needed. I was cleaning up blood when I heard Annabeth scream. "Call 911," I called to her. I picked up one of the towels that I hadn't used for the blood to put the stuff on his wounds. He woke up and screamed. Annabeth ran to him crying, not even caring that the boys were in a fist fight. "It'll be okay," she said between sobs, "You'll be okay." "Did you call 911?" I asked her. "Bianca is," she answered. Thalia came running, "WTF, WHAT IS GOING ON!" Then she saw Percy. She ran next to Annabeth who was silently stroking his hair. The boys won the fist fight and came running along with all the other girls. A minute later we heard sirens and to cops came running in. Annabeth ran to them, tears streaming down her face, "Help him," she said pointing to Percy, "Please." The female officer looked at Percy and said, "Oh my god. What happened?" She ran to Percy, "He's not breathing very well, get the paramedics."

Annabeth POV

I sat in the back of the ambulance with Percy and Jazz, the female cop. She asked me what happened so I told her everthing. She was bewildered, "He tortured him because you didn't love him the same way?" I nodded, "You and him are the only ones who know about Luke. The rest of them are super confused about what happened." "You can tell them later," she said as the back opened up and Percy was rolled out.

Finally, after four hours, the doctor said I could see Percy. I walked in and saw that almost his whole body was wrapped in bandages. I ran to him crying, "I'm so sorry," I whispered. "Hey its not your fault," he said. "I love you," I said. I love you, too," he answered.

The End


End file.
